custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Niha Origins
Niha Origins is an upcoming story featuring Niha as it's main protagonist. It focuses on Niha's transformation into a Toa as she discovers the cause of the Great Cataclysm. Story Prologue The crater on the southwest portion of the Southern Continent was home to the Makuta of that region. No Matoran was to enter his domain unless summoned, or some major catastrophe had taken place. A fortress dominated the center of the volcanic abyss, made of a deep black obsidian rock harvested from it. Most Matoran avoided going anywhere near the depression, mostly out of respect to the Makuta, but also out of fear. That's why no one ever noticed the occasional Visorak spider skittering along the floor of the crater. One such spider happened to be visible; a Keelerak that just so happened to be making it's way to the fortress. He was called "Grim". Grim walked along the path to the castle, the four armored tips of his spidery legs tinktinkthinktink''ing as he went. Pools of lava popped and sizzled around him, making the Visorak involuntarily sneer under his breath, venomous juices spraying from his mandibles as he did so. He always hated heat. Heat meant light, and light meant discovery. Discovery would mean a plan failed, and a plan failed meant punishment. Punishment was...unenjoyable. As Grim approached the fortress gate, the two Toa Hagah who were guarding in stiffened, obviously uncomfortable. The Toa of Ice with bronze armor seemed to be the one in charge, as he was the one to speak first. "State your business." Grim smirked. The Toa Hagah, even after willingly breaking the Toa Code, were not happy submitting to a rahi. He spoke to them, using his powers over telepathy. ''Have you already forgotten your master's orders? The Makuta has told you to open the doors for any Visorak who wishes to enter. The Toa of Ice tried—unsuccessfully—to look in control of the situation. His eyes darted around as he spoke. "I-I know what my master ordered. I just was curious as to what you might be doing." You need not know. Your master has given me no commands to submit to you. Rather, you submit to me. Now, open the gate. The Toa gulped, and nodded to his companion, a Toa of Air, to open the gate. Grim walked inside without another word. The interior of the fortress was bland and colorless, the black obsidian walls decorated only with lightstones, emitting a golden light. There was only one hall on the first level, heading straight to the throne room. The Makuta was stooped over his table of experiments, tinkering with chemicals and the like. He turned around, his voice surprisingly soft. "Ah, Grim. You came. How are you?" He spoke with a cold sort of kindness, his words almost seeming deceptive. I am at your service, as always, my Master, Grim replied, lowering himself in respect. You summoned me. The Makuta smiled. When his master smiled, Grim thought, he seemed more intimidating. "Grim, how many times have will I have to tell you to call me Veneferous?" At least once more, my Master. Veneferous smiled, and Grim was surprised to see pain on his face. "Ah, well. Yes. I summoned you. How large is your army?" We are over a hundred thousand in number, Master, Grim answered, rising with pride. All of my comrades are primed and ready for battle. "I'm not sure that there will be much of a battle, Grim." What do you mean? "The Matoran will probably not stand up to us. We outmatch them in skill and numbers." Veneferous sat there, for a moment then spoke again. "Grim?" Yes, master? "It's time. You may start the invasion as soon as you wish." Grim bowed in submission, trying not to show his happiness. It will be done, my Master. And so the invasion began. Characters *Niha (protagonist) *Veneferous (antagonist) *Challix *Kemlar *Novux *Dejark *Beish